Promise
by Searchingformyheart
Summary: "I don't care if thousands in this damn town are going to die. But I can't accept the fact that the ones who killed them are the only ones living free!" He had promised you. How could he, that damn Kagari?


You looked at Kagari's handsome face as he talked about his dreams. The two of you were only five, but you already knew he was going to be great when he grew up. His soft ginger hair blew in the slight breeze, his warm eyes expressive and large.

"Ne, (name-chan), what about you?" He asked, looking into your eyes. You gave a little start.

"Uh… I don't know." You answered thoughtfully. "I think I'd want to work with the Inspectors at the MWPSB. Do you think I could?"

He grinned. "You can do anything, (y/n-chan)!"

You smiled gratefully. Little did you know that that day, things would change forever.

* * *

"Kagari!"

You screamed as he was dragged away. "Kagari!"

"(Y/n!)" He yelled back, eyes wide with fright.

"Don't take him!" You shrieked shrilly as two officers held you back. "

"Let him go." One of them chided you gently, but you only stared with tears streaming down your face as Kagari was dragged away.

The two of you were only five. Why did your innocence have to be ruined so early?

* * *

You didn't see him again.

Until you were nineteen, and reporting for duty on your first day of work… at the MWPSB.

The ginger haired Enforcer looked familiar to you. Maybe it was his easy grin, or his chocolate brown eyes, or his confidence and warm demeanor. Perhaps his playfulness.

Or, you know, his name.

"_Kagari?"_ You choked as you read off the names of the Enforcers. "As in, Kagari _Shuusei?_"

He turned around at the sound of his name. "Hmm?"

His hands were originally behind his head, but they fell in surprise at the sight of you. "…Is that you, (y/n-chan?)"

You gasped, running to him, unsure whether to hug him or to simply stare. You settled for frantic hand motions.

He hugged you, though, much more bold than you were. "I haven't seen you in… I don't know how long. I've been locked up and used since I was five." He gave a bitter laugh.

You felt a chill looking at into his eyes. "What happened? Why…"

Ginoza coughed. "Ahem, Inspector (Y/n). You are on duty, and so are you, Kagari. The two of you can talk when it's your break. Right now, we need to focus on catching this criminal."

Kagari's eyes hardened and he pulled away from you, stuffing his hands in his pockets and sauntering away.

You blinked, slightly overwhelmed. "Y-yes, right away."

* * *

You sighed after a long day's work. It was much more nerve-wracking than you had anticipated.

The dining hall was empty. You walked wearily over to the food line and helped yourself, deciding on an apple and a Coke.

When you walked back to your table, you sat down and started reading a book, gnawing on your apple.

Suddenly, swift, long fingers snatched the red fruit from your hand. You looked up, startled, staring into Kagari's grinning face.

"Hey." He greeted you easily, sliding into the chair across from you, and taking a bite of the apple.

You were momentarily unable to speak, admiring how absolutely gorgeous he had become. His ginger hair fell messily in his eyes, held back only by hair clips. His eyes were dark and enticing, his skin smooth and creamy white.

You shuddered. What were you thinking? He was an Enforcer, and you were an Inspector. Besides, the two of you hadn't seen each other since you were five.

"Hey." You said back, taking a sip of your drink. "Are you ever going to answer my question?"

He stopped chewing, and paused. Then he set the apple down slowly.

"You're lucky." He said softly.

You blinked, waiting for him to continue.

"You're so lucky." He repeated. "You could've been anything. You could've done whatever you wanted. You were always bright."

"But me? I can't. Do you remember that day, when we were five and we had that Psycho-Pass test, and they dragged me away?"

You nodded, unable to speak.

"It flagged me. It wasn't my fault. There's something different about me, and there always has been. Something in the way I think, and just because of that, I-" His voice cracked.

"I've been treated like a dog. A criminal. For a crime I didn't commit."

You wanted desperately to comfort him, but there was nothing you could say.

He gazed into your eyes. "I hate you, you know. For being so lucky."

"I'm sorry." You apologized quietly. "I didn't…I didn't know."

His eyes softened, and he gave a sad, sheepish grin.

"It's okay."

* * *

"Kagari, no!"

You gawked as he shrugged you off. "You can't go down there alone!"

He shook his head. "I'm not alone. Akane and Kogami are with me."

But you knew that wasn't the case. Kagari was the kind of person that would split up with them. And then he'd be alone.

"Kagari, at least let me come."

"No. It's dangerous. Besides, you're needed here. The riots are getting out of control."

You frantically searched for something to say. Something that would keep him from going, from trying to apprehend Makishima. You had a terrible feeling about this.

"Please." You whispered, begging with all your emotion. He gave a sad, sweet smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't grow up with you. I'm sorry I never grew up to be your best friend, then your boyfriend, then your husband. I'm really sorry, (y/n-chan)."

You shook your head. "Don't be. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to keep them from taking you."

He patted your head. "It wouldn't have worked, anyways. You were only a fat little child back then."

You half laughed, half sobbed. "I wasn't chubby. It was baby fat."

He had a tender expression on his face. "Alright, (y/n-chan.) If you say so."

You wanted to say something more, but you found yourself unable to a he walked away.

He stopped suddenly, turning around slightly. "I would've loved you, (Name.)" He said fiercely. "You know I would've. I wish I could. I wish I can, right now…"

You nodded mutely.

Your heart ached as he walked away, climbing into the car.

You only had a moment to hurt before the rioters were upon you.

* * *

You got a small break. Yayoi handed you the communication device that was linked to Kagari.

"Kagari?" You gasped into it.

"(Y/n-chan, it was a trap. I-" he stopped talking for a moment. You heard noises of combat, sounds of him fighting with someone else. You listened as he spat words of hate, as he called himself scum, as he told his opponent what he really thought.

"Sibyl is crap, but you guys are crap too. Who do you think you are, manipulating others and talking about letting them live and killing them? If Sibyl is God, then are you guys pretending to be the Devil or something? Don't make me laugh. Both you and I are simply trashes that envy the happiness others have."

You shook as tears streamed down your face.

"I don't care if thousands in this damn town are going to die. But I don't like the fact that the ones killing them are the only ones who get to be free!"

You heard him attacking.

"Kagari!" You screamed.

"Damn." Footsteps pounded. "I got hit by some kind of dart, but I'm okay, (y/n-chan.)"

"Stay safe, Kagari." You whispered. "I've got to get to my shift."

"I promise, (y/n-chan)."

* * *

Two hours later, you fell behind the car, exhausted, reaching for the communication device.

"Kagari?" You asked, voice hoarse.

"Shit." He muttered. "I can't believe… this is…"

"What?" You demanded. "Kagari, what happened?"

He gave a bitter chuckle. "The Sibyl System… what a cruel, cruel world this is."

"What's going on? Kagari?"

"You know, (y/n-chan.) I always told myself that if I was going to die, I was going to go down fighting, with a smile on my face." His voice was resigned and light. "I think I had an okay life. At least it was worth something."

"Kagari!"

"So this is how it is…" He muttered thoughtfully.

A gunshot.

"KAGARI!"

* * *

"How could you, Kagari? You promised."

* * *

**Dang, what a long one-shot. Written for LeoInuyuka, who's currently writing a really awesome story called "The Truth of the Sky" under the KHR! fandom. Go read it, it's amazing.**

**I hope you guys liked it. It was my first time doing a one-shot.**

**~Sea**


End file.
